Ironthronerp Wikia
Hello and welcome! This is the official wiki of the Iron Throne RP subreddit; a roleplay subreddit based upon the series A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin, but in an alternate universe that breaks off during the War of Five Kings. This wiki details the history and characters of our subreddit. iront.jpg|A Game of Thrones|linktext=When you play the game of thrones you win or you die. There is no middle ground. bara.jpg|The King in the South|link=http://iron-throne-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Throne_RP_Wiki|linktext=Hail King Orys Baratheon, Son of Borros Baratheon, son of Renly Baratheon! stark.jpg|The King in the North|linktext=Hail to King Edderion II Stark, son of Torrhen II Stark, son of Robb Stark! targ.jpg|The Dragon in the East|linktext=Hail to the immortal House of Targaryen, Kings in Meereen! Welcome= All pages on the wiki are open for editing, and any help you are willing to provide is appreciated. We pride ourselves on an active and involved community, using our many and diverse skills to make this story the best it can be. If you have any questions feel free to ask an admin, or hop on the IRC to chat with us in real time. A forewarning to all players: this wiki and the roleplay it belongs to both contain spoilers to the ASOIAF series and the television show. It is not required that you have read or watched either, but if you wish to keep the details of their plots a surprise you may wish to avoid certain pages. Please keep in mind the RP Rules at all times: * You are not permitted to use out-of-character knowledge in your role playing (in-character interaction.) This is a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Pressuring, coercing, dissuading, or persuading other players to alter or revise their characters' decisions is strictly prohibited. This is also a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Respect your roleplaying peers, especially in OOC settings. * Graphic content of a violent or sexual nature must be reasonably and responsibly written. Apply NSFW tags, or your post will be removed. * Violent or sexual content involving more than one player must be consensual. Physically harming, restraining, or killing another player or men under their command requires OOC consent or mod approval (visit the War & Death Tribunal for more information.) * Controlling someone else's character requires their OOC consent. Regulations * OOC plans of action - to be clear, OOC plans of actions are different than OOC consent - do not override IC interactions or consequences. If you planned to have some kind of interaction with another player, but are foiled by some other event/interaction, then you either have to adjust or move on. * In relation to the previous regulation, do not hold up the community for the sake of an OOC plan of action. This directly violates our second rule - respect your peers - by selfishly restricting the RP of others for your own gain or entertainment. Moderator or Common Man intervention will be the appropriate response. * OOC consensus - an agreement between all involved parties to resolve a situation or event - is highly encouraged. In the absence of consensus, please use the relevant game mechanics and/or make an appeal to the moderators. With all of that said, have fun! If you're feeling lost, visit our ITRP Community Site Map. |-|War of Five Kings= Stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things and stuff and things. |-|The Second Era= Filler Latest activity The Realm Crownlands.jpg|The Crownlands|link=http://ironthronerp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Crownlander|linktext=the Crownlands Vale.jpg|The Vale|link=http://ironthronerp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Valeman|linktext=the Vale Winterfell.jpg|The North|link=http://ironthronerp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Northerner|linktext=the North Riverlands.jpg|The Riverlands|link=http://ironthronerp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Riverlander|linktext=the Riverlands Ironislands.jpg|The Iron Islands|link=http://ironthronerp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ironborn|linktext=the Iron Isles Westerlands.jpg|The Westerlands|link=http://ironthronerp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Westerlander|linktext=the Westerlands Highgarden.jpg|The Reach|link=http://ironthronerp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Reachman|linktext=the Reach Dorne.jpg|Dorne|link=http://ironthronerp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dornish|linktext=Dorne Stormlands.jpg|The Stormlands|link=http://ironthronerp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Stormlander|linktext=the Stormlands Category:Browse